


Accidentally Picked the Wrong Seats in an Airplane/Theater AU

by literatelilshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatelilshit/pseuds/literatelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy drabble in response to this post on tumblr: http://cas-and-his-trenchcoat.tumblr.com/post/89758218764/camillamacaulayy-grinchtaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Picked the Wrong Seats in an Airplane/Theater AU

Castiel sat down in his seat, and batted away the hands at his head. His ever messy hair was in the process of being put under the playful scrutiny of his friends.

“Ow! It’s just a comb Cassie, it’s not going to kill you” His older brother Gabriel protested, rubbing his slapped hand dramatically.

“In your hands, it might” groused Castiel.

“Come on Unicorn, at this rate the people behind you won’t be able to watch the movie properly. Your hair will be the only thing they see.” Meg teased from her seat next to him.

“And don’t be such a spoilsport, just because you don’t get out enough and are a cranky hermit that is no reason to make everyone else grumpy as well.”

Castiel was never really sure why Meg hung out with them. She wasn’t always nice, and sometimes she hung out with the wrong crowd. However she had stuck up for him in elementary school when Cas had been put into the advanced program, an action which would usually have entailed merciless bullying from all sides. Meg had been there for him to clean up his cuts and then turn around and punch his harassers. Even after Castiel started martial arts and self defence classes and began to get taken more seriously she, like most of the strange nicknames that she had for him, had stuck around.

Waving away the hands of his brother and friend he turned to find that his popcorn had gone missing. He heard rustling noises and suspicious giggles and turned around to face the culprits behind him, one of whom was trying to cover up her amusement behind a badly faked innocent expression, while the other was mixing Gabriel’s candy into Cas's salty snack.

“Anna, can you please tell Balthazar to stop molesting my food and give me back my popcorn?” Castiel asked, his face a perfect deadpan.

Anna cracked. Her laughter quickly shushed as the trailer for a new action movie started and everyone’s attention was diverted to the large movie screen. Seizing his chance Castiel jumped out of his seat and reclaimed his popcorn just as the trailer ended and the lights started to darken.

The movie was, in Castiel’s opinion, a little boring. He quietly mentioned this to Meg a little less than halfway through, but she waved him off distractedly, telling him that it would get better in a minute, and to “shut up, eat your popcorn, and enjoy the goddamn movie Clarence.”

Castiel huffed and turned back into his seat, putting his arm of the rest. To his astonishment there was already a hand there. He looked next to him, and locked eyes with possibly the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen his his life. The boy, who had a strong jawline, soft green eyes like the carribean sea, and short-military style hair, was halfway into his seat when they made eye contact. They both started into eachothers eyes for a tense moment before the pair of people with him who had already taken their seats in the row behind hissed at the boy.

“For the love of gosh, Dean, I can’t see. Sit down already.” a girl with blonde hair complained.

“Seriously Dean, put your butt in the seat.” The short boy next to her agreed.

The boy, Dean, flicked an annoyed glance at the two then returned to looking at Cas, this time with more uncertainty.

“Is it okay if I-”

“Oh, of course!” Castiel complied, then winced internally at how eager he sounded.

“I mean, it’s fine by me.” he corrected himself.

“Oh, okay then.” Dean plopped himself down in the seat, turning his attention to the movie.

Castiel studied his face for a minute longer, then turned back to the screen, his hand returning to the armrest.

As the movie wore on Castiel began to get swept up in the storyline. Terrified for the character’s future. He winced and gasped and more than once had to hold back from talking out loud to the screen. When the main character died he felt a hand on the armrest once more and turned to see Dean looking at him a bemused expression on his face and a handkerchief in his hand. Cas must have made a confused expression because Dean reached out a hand to softly touch his cheek, an action which caused Castiel to draw in a small surprised breath.

As he drew his soft fingers back from the caress, which should _not_ have made Cas’s skin tingle, Castiel saw that there they were wet. Cas had been crying and hadn’t realized it. Thanking Dean he took his kerchief, wiping at his eyes before extending his hand back to Dean. Strangely, Dean shook his head.

“Keep it.” he mouthed.

Castiel, not knowing what else to do, nodded his head in thanks. He stuffed the handkerchief into his spare pocket and they watched the rest of the movie in silence. As the credits rolled and both boys stood to exit with their separate parties, Cas caught Dean’s eye and shyly waved goodbye. Dean chuckled in response and playfully gave a small salute back. As they left the theater Anna and Cas lagged behind while she questioned him on what had happened in the theater and he showed her the napkin. Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined it.

“Cassie? What's that written on the other side?” She questioned, pointing to the outlines of letters and numbers that had stained through.

Castiel, puzzled, turned over the handkerchief and gasped excitedly, then silently passed it to Anna, who started laughing loudly.

On the back was written in sharpie: **_Dean Winchester: (202)-555-0183 Call me!_**

 

 


End file.
